


It's All Coming Back to Me Now

by bowie_queen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Probing, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Teabagging, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowie_queen/pseuds/bowie_queen
Summary: A Jareth POV as he sings about his beloved Sir Didymus and their various exploits.
Relationships: Jareth/Sir Didymus (Labyrinth)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 9





	It's All Coming Back to Me Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telcontarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/gifts).



> This is my response to an LFFL dare given to me by telcontarian. The dare was to write a Jidymus fic. Jareth and Sir Didymus. 
> 
> Sung to the tune of Celine Dion's It's all coming back to me now. Credit to Jim Steinman. 
> 
> Thank you for the lyrical help to telcontarian and BustedBrain. 
> 
> #Jidymus4EVA
> 
> Please read the tags so you are warned of the nature of this fic. It is non-graphic and tags are for words used rather than action implied. 
> 
> Thank you.

There were nights when your arse was so warm  
That my cock froze in bed if I just rubbed it  
Right outside your furry window

There were days when my arse was so full  
That your arm disappeared right up to the elbow  
And I just knew my balls were drying up forever (forever)

I finished lubing up in the instant that you bent (over).  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I pillaged every hole and cleft you ever had

But when you touch my anus with your paw  
And you rim me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I finger your furry arse like this  
And I sit on your foxy face like that  
My cock's so hard for you but it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were mornings of gold and there were pashes of spite  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was against all that Goblin laws allow  
Didy, Didy

If I hump you like this  
And if you fist me like that  
You were bogged long ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you fuck me like this  
And if you lick me like that  
I was fucked long ago but it's all coming back to me  
Your furry arse is so hard to resist and it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But I'm coming in your tail right now

But you were history with the softening of my dick  
And I made myself come again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my come on you since then

But if I screw you like this  
And if you gob me like that  
It was thirteen hours ago but it's all coming back to me  
If you fist me like this  
And if I fist you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, you're coming into me now)

There were mornings of golden showers  
And there were valentine evenings  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all Goblin King laws allow  
Didy, Didy, Didy

When you suck me like this  
And when you jerk me like that  
I came into your fur but it's all coming back to me  
When you fist me like this  
And when I teabag you like that  
Then we fuck like we want to fuck all coming back to me  
The fur and the fantasies all coming back to me  
I barely get hard again before you're coming in my backside now. 

If you guard the bridge like this  
If I bog you like that  
We forgive and forget and it's all coming back to me  
Now (none may pass without my permission)  
And when I touch you like that  
(The air is sweet and fragrant)  
If you fist me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now)  
And if we...

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: Jim Steinman 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this LFFL dare as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Thanks heaps Telcontarian and BustedBrain. Shout out to ViciouslyWitty who provided unwavering support. 
> 
> #Jidymus4EVA
> 
> Link to the original song: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/pDxoj-tDDIU


End file.
